mi perrito feliz
by anyelicamotaban
Summary: Max asher y la familia ackeman quedan atrapado en su casa de los ackeman por un tormenta inesperada, el papa de Alvin quiere ase el show ackeman, Max comienza actuar muy raro y Alvin (shred ) solo quier escapar de su casa para no Aserr el show no quiere cantar el perito feliz ni menos disfrazarse de perito, lo siento pésimo resumen, cupido en casa lo tengo adelantado en amor yaoi p


Capitulo 1

Max: shred ya viste esta nevando muy futre afuera, esta asomado por la ventana de la habitación que comparte con Alvin cuando se mudo para ase snowboarder. Sabes que significa eso no abra escuela Alvin: no puede ser Max no me distraiga estoy terminado de Aserr unas respiraciones de mi aparato en una hors tenemos que ir al coleg. Max: amigo solo mira esta nevando muy fuerte afuera se le ocurrió abrí la ventana de la habitación para que Alvin le crea cuando de repente Alvin siente una vestida de viento con copos de nieves le da en el rostro. Alvin: Max sierra la ventana o la habitación se llenara de nieve. Sierran la venta junto porque que la ventisca era muy fuerte no dejaba que se la ventana se serrara. Alvin: no no no Mr. Papadopoulos decirme el tiempo del clima le pide a su monitor donde esta una pantalla con un holograma que esta abrigado y tarareando por el frío por la tormenta que se mostraba en la pantalla. Mr. Papadopoulos: Alvin el tarareando nombre. Alvin: Mr. Papadopoulos decidme los niveles del clima. Max: shred como es que el Mr. Papadopoulos tiene una tormenta en su monito le pregunto a Alvin. Alvin: fácil le inhale un programa que puede decirme los climas en que temperatura estamos. Mr. Papadopoulos: alvin tenemos una tormenta por todos lados del pueblo que la tormenta esta asiendo que la escala estén serrada por nuevo aviso las siguiente escuela son Lauder, Whitby,blonowitz, y blizzard Springs high shool. Max: si amigo no tenemos clase. Alvin: no puede ser Mr. Papadopoulos esta seguro. Mr. Papadopoulos: si Alvin va puedo apagarme me estoy muriendo del frío aquí, le cristo pero los chicos no le hicieron caso. Max: amigo que tienes por que quieres ir a clase debería de alégrate hoy pasara el DIA comigo asiendo snowboarder, Alvin: Max no entiende si hoy se cánsela las clase eso significa que mi papa va Aserr el show de variedades ackeman y no Piero a ser el perito feliz, lo dojo molesto. Max: espera que sea eso del show ackeman. Alvin: esos show mi papa los ase cuando hay una tormenta y todo participaremos pero en este show no lo voy Aserr como ya te lo dije en cada show mi papa me ase vestir de perrito y me ase cantar el perito feliz y la ultima ves que lo ISE mi papa lo subió a int. Fue tan vergonzoso que todo se bufaron de mi ata unos ansíanos. Max: separa tu era de ese video que siempre mi mama me ponía para entretenerme amigo ese video si me Asia rey. Alvin: no lo es replica : cálmate shred, Mama ackeman: chicos el desayuno esta listo bajen les grito desde abajo. Alvin baja para abajo donde se encuentra su mama y papa en la cocina ella enta cocinando mientra que su papa esta viendo por la ventana de le puerta de la cocina la tormenta. En la habitación ante de que Alvin saliera por la puerta de la habitación. Max: Mr. Papadopoulos ponerme el video del perotp feliz.

Mr. Papadopoulos: lo siento Max pero Alvin me pido bórralo de la int. Pero que lastima se veía lindo con ese disfraz de perito, dije eso en vos alta. Mr. Papadopoulos: SIP Max, Max: Huss sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojadas, no lo podía creer que Allah dicho eso en vos alta. Nos vemos Mr. Papadopoulos se despide el holograma. Mr. Papadopoulos: Max espera le grito pero ya era demasiado tarde Max ya Abia salido de la habitación y a el la tormenta se lo llevo arrastrado. Abajo en la cocinan.

Mama ackeman: hola ardillita saludo a Alvin que esta de escarda en el refrigerador sacando un jugo de jara, Alvin: hola mama, mama ackeman: cariño hoy se cancelaron las case. Alvin: si ya lo se pero papa tiene trabajo le pregunto a su papa que todavía esta parado en la puerta de la cocina. Papa ackeman: si, pero esta nevando a fuera con una tormenta pero no voy a ir no piensi gartar eneguia cuando lo puedo gastar hoy en el show de varadse de ackeman , voy por los trajes sale de la cocina agarrando su abrigo del closet. Max: shred centrando por la puerta de la cocina por que no vamos a ser papao en la nieve. Alvin: la última ves que ISE papao fue cuando te estaba imitando y fue mas un aush aush. Max: amigo te salio una rima. Papa ackerman: Ann visto la caja de los sombrero y bigote, Alvin ve mande tu disfraz a la tintorería, Abby entra a la cocina Abby: mama necesito un consejo, quiero romper com. Derek. No me decido en eres tu no yo o eres tu no me hables. Alvin: es tu relación mas larga como 6 DIA, Abby: eh no eh bueno si. Max: as como yo oye bebe terminamos y luego le das una fotografiada por mi. Mama ackeman: carillo solo se sincera con el. Abby: si tienes raso lo invitare a que venga y Asi terminare con Derek Dize saliendo de la cocina pero ante de salir de la cocina su papa le pregunto que talento tiene Derek, Abby: es malo en la poesía, papa ackeman: bien estará en el Héctor tres Alvin: Max voy Aserr snowboarder contigo me voy a cambia, papa ackeman: Alvin espera quien ara tu papel en el show de vare Dade ackeman ya mande tu disfraz a la tintorería señalando el disfraz, alvin: lo siento papa voy a ser snowboarder com. Max, Max vámonos, saliendo de la cosina. Papa ackeman: y quien ara el papel de Alvin, viendo a su esposa, cariño, mama ackeman: lo ciento cariño pero hoy voy a ver la niña verdugo con un tazón de rosetas dulce y chocolate caliente. Papa ackeman: bien saliendo de la cocina para prepara el escenario. Unas hora más tarde Alvin y Max abajan alas escalera alvin: vio que el Escenario ya esta construido, Max apurémonos papa esta trabajando mas rápido de lo debido construyendo el escenario pero cuando estaban llegando al el ultimo escalón escucharon ruido extraños que proveen andel del solfa de la sala. Max: amigo escuchaste eso suena como si alguien tuviese sufriendo resfriado ahogo raro. Alvin: si lo escucho Susana como si una madre de orca llama A su cría. Se acercan al sofá y en cuentea a un chico de la misma edad de Abby, Max: eh amigo eres visita le pregunto pero el chico se puso a llora mas, eh amigo quien eres, el chico se seca las lagrimas y se presenta como Derek.


End file.
